ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 4a: You Can Talk?!?
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We zoom into the palace gardens in the early morning, where Sagwa, Dongwa, Cha-Siu, and Jet-Jet are playing a game of tag. We then cut to Jet-Jet chasing Cha-Siu) Cha-Siu: *looks to Jet-Jet* Try to catch me! (Zoom over to Jet-Jet) Jet-Jet: Yeah, so what? (Dongwa rushes up and pounces on Cha-Siu) Cha-Siu: Oof! Dongwa: Cha-Siu is it! Hah! Cook: *in background* Jet-Jet! Jet-Jet: Oh, it's time for breakfast! (Jet-Jet runs off. Zoom over to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Cha-Siu) Sagwa: See ya later, eyu! Cha-Siu: I suppose that means "crocodile" Sagwa: Yes, of course it does. (Diagonal transition wipe to Yeh-Yeh and Jet-Jet in the palace kitchen. Cook walks by) Cook: I feel great! Me and the Reader of the Rules have just had our breakfast of imported Canadian wild rice cereal, and I just can't wait to go down to the horse racetrack for the big flat horse race- Jet-Jet: And why is that, it's not like you can do sports as well as making me and the other cats dinner and fixing our injuries! Yeh-Yeh: Shhhh! Don't talk! Cook: -And, an- *pauses and looks over at Jet-Jet* Jet-Jet? Did you and Yeh-Yeh just... t-t-t-talk? (Cut to Jet-Jet and Yeh-Yeh.) Both: *meowing* (Cut back to the Cook) Cook: Aw well, it might be my ears playing with me! (Cook walks out. Diagonal transistion wipe to Mama and Baba waiting on the table of the Foolish Magistrate's study as Nai-Nai finishes writing down new rules on a scroll) The Foolish Magistrate: Ahhh... I'm so glad that Nai-Nai is back to her duties after a 12-year retirement. And I- (Zoom over to Mama Miao) Mama: Ohhh... the Magistrate can't stop giving my in-law work to do now. (Zoom back to the Magistrate) The Foolish Magistrate: -these new robes will look so fine on my visit to the United States- *pauses* Oh... my! Did Mama Miao just... talk? *gets up and runs screaming out of the room* (Transistion wipe to Tai-Tai standing in her sleeping quarters. Her sleeve dogs are perched on the window) Tai-Tai: Today will be a beautiful day for the sleeve dogs to go for a walk, and- Ping: Sagwa is late to our playtime, again! Tai-Tai: -Today is just- *pauses* Did one of my Sleeve Dogs just talk? *runs screaming out of her sleeping quarters* (Transition wipe to Sir Richard and Mr. Jackson standing outside, chatting) Sir Richard: I decided to explore China and the rest of Asia after catching a rerun of Yongzheng Dynasty on an obscure British satellite TV channel while waiting for the 10-minute free preview of Scuzz. Mr. Jackson: And I decided to explore China after my current wife, Shi Xiao, told me about the country when she was an exchange student back in high school. (The Foolish Magistrate runs up) The Foolish Magistrate: Sir Richard! Mr. Jackson! The cats are talking! Mr. Jackson: Ahem? The Foolish Magistrate: They can talk! (The Reader of the Rules walks up, holding Lik-Lik) The Reader of the Rules: The cats can talk? I know that. Lik-Lik: And I have been talking since I was a baby. Mr. Jackson: *gasps* I am dreaming? The Reader of the Rules: Sadly, no. (Mr. Jackson pinches himself and yelps) Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Episodes